The Esperic Detective
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Psychic Rena Tsukino is a detective working on a case known as the Kira case. A Sailor Moon/ Death Note crossover. Usagi Rena x? Sequel to "The Esperic Daughter"
1. The Reason Why

Me: Well, ahahaha.. I think it's time for a new story. I know, I know. You think I should be writing my Naruto crossover, revamping my Shaman King stories, update my Tsubasa story, writing the first chapter for 'The 14th captain' but I have recently been obsessing over Death Note. Yeah I recently got into that series, can you tell? Can you viewers smell fear? There are so many unanswered questions.

Anyway, on to bigger things. Yes this is a **DEATH NOTE/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER!** If you don't like the cross, don't read. If you don't like Usagi, don't read. It's better to not say anything than to say negative items about my stories. As you can tell by my name and profile, I am a huge Usagi Tsukino fan. The others are all right but I really can't relate to them. The only ones I really can't stand are Mamoru(Darien) and ChibiUsa(Rini).

I hope that you know I try to make everyone seem not OOC but sometimes you can't make them seem OOC. An example would be parodies or humor. I know that Death Note is a depressing and calculating show but sometimes I like to add some humor to those shows. Just like how Light is sort of like Aizen(Bleach).

I am aware that my sentences are short or choppy. Right now I am in an English Comp class trying to learn how to make my sentences better. They have improved a lot (See my first story and you will see it yourself). I also know that detail is still a bit shaky and I am trying to improve that as well. Just to make sure, **I AM NOT AN ANTI-USAGI PERSON! IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T EVEN WRITE STORIES ABOUT HER IN THEM.**

_**The Reasons why I chose this crossover:**_

_**1. There is a hilarious parody of Sailor Moon on Youtube called "Death Moon"  
2. A fic called "Of the Female Persuasion" by Moony92.  
3. I love both series.**_

_**I hope those are good reasons .**_

P.S. I am sorry to all of those Ikuko fans out there if I offend them. I have made her into a monster aka throwing knives at her daughter. I also made Rena(Usagi) an esper and a track star.

Let's see.... There will be some footnotes at the end for those how don't get some of the words placed in here today. Well I think that's it for now....

Usagi: Finally! It's my turn! -eats cake-  
Uchiha does not own Sailor Moon or Death Note.... Wait! That's all I get to say?

**Me: Yeah. Since I spoke for a really long time.**

**-whatsuppeoplewhatsuppeoplewhatsuppeople-**

**-The Esperic Detective-**

**-Chapter One (Uno)-**

**-The Reason Why-**

**-Rated: Teen. Just to be safe-**

**-whatsuppeoplewhatsuppeoplewhatsuppeople-**

Rena Tsukino, her real name was a secret, couldn't have her life in the most worst possible way. Her father, Kenji Tsukino, worked at a world famous photography business in America so he was never home. Her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, got very violent when she came home with 'C' average grades, causing Rena to get cut marks on her body, that she mostly covered up. She didn't want to go to the police because she still loved Ikuko as her mother. The last thing was her brother Shingo, laughing and taunting at her about how stupid she was or her hair being silver in color. If that wasn't bad, she was considered an esper. Not one to read minds, not yet anyway, but to move objects if she wanted to or not.

At school wasn't any better. She is always either tired or bored, usually falling asleep in class. The teachers at first got angry at her, throwing chalk or erasers at her head but later, all of the teachers just ignored her. She was passing anyhow, but no one knew how. Her only friend wasn't really her friend. Heck, she wasn't his friend either, all he wanted was 'her' friendship. She never quite knew why, because he was Japan's number one student and he had plans to become a police officer. He already picked out a college in his mind sight even, To-oh university. It plainly didn't make any sense what so ever.

As they first met two years ago, he introduced himself as Light Yagami and that he was impressed that a classmate was working with the Japanese police. She retorted to his statement by saying that the police consider her a valuable asset as she could read minds but she also said that the police found out that she could only move objects. They decided to keep her in the force, due to them making a mistake. She mostly worked at the reception desk, gave others coffee and lifted very heavy objects with her mind for things that no one else could carry. During her and Light's stay, many cases were solved along with the help of the Chief who was also Light's father, Soichiro Yagami.

After two years to the present, Rena still worked at the police office but Light went a different route in life by going to a cram school instead of helping his father and the other officers. But they kept seeing each other due to school. During one odd day, Light walked up to her before she was leaving for the office and asked her what her dream career was due to a spokesperson coming to the high school about careers. She told him that she either wanted to be a track star(that was the only thing she was good at in the sports area) or a Manga-Ka. Light just laughed at her career confession and put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Rena-Sempai, couldn't you be more realistic? I mean both of those dreams are impossible. Being a secretary or assistant for the police would suit you".

In that simple moment, all of her hatred was focused on one person, Light Yagami. How dare he tell her what and what not to do for a career. It was degrading to say the least. Her eyes sharply narrowed as she replied back.

"Well . . . I hate you, Yagami-kun".

Shock was written on his face as he stumbled backwards, seeing anger in his classmate's eyes. Hiding his eyes in the contents of his hair, he smiled quite an eerie smile.

"So you hate me huh? Well, can I be your friend?".

"Huh?" Now it was turn to have shock on her face. She wondered if he was a little touched in the head. "Why?" she asked. Her voice held the slightest hint of confusion. Frankly, she really didn't want to know. But she did get an answer from him.

"Why... because. nobody has hated me before. I find that very interesting".

Rena's jaw dropped comically to the floor before getting extremely angry at him, walking away from this ridiculous conversation.

As Light watched her walk away, he said to himself, "Well at least I won't be truly bored".

_**-whatsuppeoplewhatsuppeople-**_

A couple of weeks later, Rena entered the police force to begin her job again. She said 'good morning Chief' to Soichiro and to one of her new comrade, Matsuda. Apparently, it was his second real day at work. He walked up to her and shook her delicate hand.

"Uh..... hello. I'm Matsuda. Nice to meet you", he said sheepishly.

Rena smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"No, it's nice to meet you, Matsuda-San." her smile made him relax a little.

"Thanks. So you are the esper everyone is talking about".

Rena opened her eyes to that statement and replied, "Yes that is correct".

"Wow! That's sooo cool! Can you show me how you lift things?" asked Matsuda, hope filling his voice.

"Maybe some other time". She then looked at the chief. "So any new cases, Chief?".

Soichiro carefully sat down a coffee cup down and headed up to the front of the office to speak. "Ahem!". All eyes were on him as he began to address the subordinates. "Yes, everyone! Due to a meeting at _Interpol_, Japan is investigating the _'Kira'_ case". Gasps could be heard as Soichiro continued to talk. "At first, Interpol thought that hard criminals getting heart attacks then dying were just a mere coincidence but now we know that someone is killing these criminals without being there directly. The Japanese police force was chosen to investigate this certain someone, affectionately known as _'Kira'. _If you are wondering why Japan is investing the crimes, we were suggested that 'Kira' is in Japan. All of the criminals that were broad casted were from Japan. Let me all warn you that this case is unlike any case we have even seen. In saying so, even the best detective there is needs our help".

A couple of voices murmured something as Soichiro looked towards the back, as well the rest of the crew. There sat a shady person hiding in shadow wearing a tan detective hat and a large buttoned long-coat. The person was turning around a white colored laptop that had a plain screen that held a fancy font for the letter 'L'. Although the person holding the laptop didn't speak, the laptop itself talked. Using a voice-emulator, the words sounded quite odd and childish.

It spoke, saying, "Thank you for that introduction. Greetings, I am L......".

**-whatsuppeoplewhatsuppeoplewhatsuppeople-**

_**-End-**_

_Next Time-_

_"The Watch"_

**-whatsuppeoplewhatsuppeoplewhatsuppeople-**

**Me: Phew! I think that's about right to stop. So did you guys like it? There is no current pairing for Usagi but you can say your opinion in a review or my poll. Either doesn't make a difference.**

**The reason why Light calls her Sempai(Which means your elder in high school like Senior,Junor,etc.) is because Rena is 18 and Light is 17. He only considers her as a form of entertainment and that is the only reason why he doesn't write her name in the Death Note.**

**Rena's physical appearance won't be truly revealed until the next chapter. This means the way her hair is and her style of her outfit. To make sure, there is no Mamoru or Scouts in this. No magic, except for the Death Note.**

_**'San' **_means Mr./Mrs_**.**_

**Well, I think that's it. Ja Ne!**

_**Edited as of 5/14/09**_


	2. The Watch

**Me: Wow! An update on this finally! I know it's overdue but I have had college and life in general to deal with. This chapter is made possible by another story that I read by Sesshy's Mistress called: "The Way Things Were", which is another DN/SM crossover. I hope this chapter will be better than the last one because I really put a lot of effort into this one.**

Usagi: Hiii!!!!! Long time no see guys! Uchiha finally stopped being lazy! Hooray!

**Me: No comment........**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Death note or Sailor Moon. If I did, L, Matt, Mello and Namikawa wouldn't die and Mamoru and Chibiusa(Rini) would not be in the story line.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Watch**

**Zzzzzzzzzzz**

As the day went on, Rena and the other officers listened to reports about how each criminal died of a heart attack during the time frame of 8 P.M. to 10 P.M. intervals on the weekdays with the exception of weekends and holidays, which were random. Shortly afterwards, the voice emulator spoke again, allowing L to talk with the detectives.

_"Maybe our suspect is a student...."._

With that statement, everyone gathered around the table where the computer was located.

For some odd reason though, this made Rena quite sleepy as for her head hit the desk, where she was sitting at, gently. It wasn't as if she was missing anything, according to her. She would get the summarized version of this meeting by other means. The other officers gossiping about this discussion later like they always did. Rena's dreams were filled with cakes, candies and track and field race tracks but they suddenly changed into violence, blood and an image of Ikuko which was her mother, smiling eerily. She woke up from her dream, caught in her shock and surprise. She was then met by stares of her colleagues for a couple of minutes before they went back to focus on the task at hand. Soichiro or Mr. Yagami was the first one to speak as he cleared his throat.

"So is there anything else any of you want to say?" asked Mr. Yagami as he stood up to go back to his original seat. Matsuda proceeded to stand up.

"Uh.... It's not like I am supporting Kira or anything, but there seems to be less crimes these days.... uh.....".

Everyone stared at Matsuda,as they had either a look of annoyance or disbelief apparent in their faces. After that awkward moment, it was time for the task force, which was their new title, was to disembark and go home. As Rena walked out of the room, she overheard Mr. Yagami and Matsuda talking over by the window.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that chief" said Matsuda as he apologized to Soichiro.

"No that was the right thing to say. I think that statement was in everyones' minds" said Mr. Yagami, trying to reassure Matsuda as he grabbed his coat.

Rena decided at this time to walk over to them. "I agree with the Chief, Matsuda" she said while smiling to both of them and then bowed. She then walked out of the building to go home.

As Matsuda looked at Rena's retreating features, he commented, "Miss Rena makes it seem less stressful, don't you think Chief?".

"It sure seems that way" Soichiro replied as both he and Matsuda walked out the door and onto the empty street. He then turned to Matsuda, as his glasses turned bright due to the light of the street lights. "I just wished she would be more friendlier to my son. They are both in the same grade every year but she doesn't talk to him unless he asks her something".

Shock was apparent on Matsuda's face that caused him to slack his jawline.

"What? Why Chief?"

Soichiro pondered that question, as he turned in an opposite direction. Doing so, he stared into the street, gazing out to nothing in particular.

"Rena has always hated my son. Sometimes I wonder why my son thinks that he's her friend".

Matsuda couldn't believe that Rena could hate anyone since she was nice to him and the other officers in the task force. He thought that she was the nicest person in the whole wide world. Clearly the Chief was mistaken.

Soichiro shook his head to clear any thoughts about the conversation and then parted ways with Matsuda.

**Zzzzzzzzzz**

Rena didn't need to go back home until 9 P.M., so she was stuck sitting on a park bench, wasting the time away. She wanted to have at least two peaceful hours before she had to face home. As she had her knees together and her head in her hands, she looked at the people walking to and fro. They were smiling and probably didn't have a care in the world. They didn't have mothers who were not mad at them and threw knives at them for all of the 'mistakes' they did. Rena knew that Ikuko was getting more violent lately but the only one getting hurt was her. Maybe silver hair made her cursed.

_'That's nonsense!'_ she thought as the old clock tower rang nine times, signaling 9 P.M. Sighing, Rena got off the park bench and started to go home.

**Zzzzzzzz**

At 9:10 P.M., Rena made it back home to her house where she, Ikuko, and her younger brother Shingo lived. Opening up the door, she headed inside. Eerily, no lights were on and the only thing that illuminated the house was a path of moonlight.

"Hello! Kaa-san!, I'm home!" Rena called out, but no one answered her. She narrowed her eyes as she peered around the room for her mom. As she walked into the kitchen, she called out again.

"Mother! Shingo! Where are you?" Rena still did not get a reply as she went farther into the kitchen. Suddenly a figure appeared at the entrance of the kitchen and called out to her.

"Usagi! Where have you been?!" said a female voice as the figure flicked her curly blue hair that came to her waist.

"The task force kept me overtime" Rena lied. "But I am here now mother" she said with a false smile.

Ikuko's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Well on my watch, you need to be home at 9 P.M., not 9:10 P.M.!" she said as she brushed her duck patterned apron. She moved to the drawer of utensils and opened the drawer. That was the only thing of the night that Rena could remember.

**Zzzzzzzzz**

The next day, students were filing in the school grounds in the normal frenzy that everyone was used to. The only thing that was abnormal was the talk of Kira among the students. Too bad that no one knew that one of their own was Kira. As Light Yagami made his way into the classroom, so did a shinigami that was following him around

_**"NOT THIS SCHOOL THING AGAIN LIGHT "**_

Light decided to ignore the blue skinned shinigami as more students filtered into the classroom. 'Same old boring class' Light thought as he looked at his classmates that were coming into the classroom. A few girls winked at him as they entered the classroom but Light didn't pay attention to them as he was more interested in the last student who walked in. The student's arms were bandaged up with some white clothe but everything else seemed to be the same with any student who was female. A tan colored jacket over a white short sleeved blouse with a tan pleaded skirt. The student's shoes were brown colored school shoes furthermore the traditional white socks were also present.

The shinigami noticed that Light was staring at this student. _**"WELL, WELL. I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"**_ pondered the blue hair shinigami as he asked Light.

" 'That's what I was wondering too, Ryuk' " said Light quietly so no one could hear him.

_**"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK HER?"**_ suggested Ryuk as he floated around Light's desk.

" 'I can't right now, it's the middle of class' " said Light as the teacher came in and started to lecture.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz**

_'I had to have people open doors for me since I am in pain right now, causing me to be the last one in the classroom and the teacher has the nerve to start the class. He doesn't care if I am in my seat or not'_ Rena thought as she sat down in her seat. Due to the current situation, Rena actually stayed awake for the whole class, her eyes darting to and fro between the classmates. There was one time when she did have the feeling that she was being watched and she turned around. She looked at the far back to find that Light Yagami was staring at her.

_'Stupid Yagami-kun! He gives me the creeps' _she thought as Light noticed that she saw him staring at her. He smiled and waved at her but Rena decided to ignore him and turned back around to focus on the current lecture.

After a bit more grueling minutes, the bells rang, signaling that it was lunch time. As the students shuffled out of the classroom, Rena did the same. Lunch to Rena, was her favorite part of the school day because it involved food.

_'Yay! I packed a lunch today so I don't have to have the gross school food'_ she thought happily as she skipped to the lunch room without moving her arms though because they were still sore.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

When she arrived to the cafe, she took an empty round table and happily sat down to eat.

_'Let's see what I have'_ she thought as she pushed her long triangular shaped bang aside and flicked her loosely long hair backwards so she didn't get any hair in her food._ 'Tee-hee!'_ Her lunch had a bunch of sweets and a little bit of non-sweets such as a cheese sandwich and some celery. She also found some carrots in there with a note attached to them. The note read, _**"Ha-ha! Odango head! Here's some carrots for you. Loser! -With lots of love, Shingo". **_After Rena read the note, she gave an angry sigh as she muttered something about annoying little brothers. She then carefully took out the carelessly zipped bag of carrots in her hand and walked over to the garbage can, throwing the carrots and the note away. She then turned around and quietly went back to her seat.

As Light entered the cafe, he scanned the perimeter of the room, looking for Rena. He just had to know what was going on with her. He then spotted her sitting back down at her table, ready to eat her lunch. _'It's now or never'_ Light thought as he headed over to the table.

Rena started to finally eat her lunch but suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and was met by Light Yagami. His left eye was covered by his light brown hair as he looked down at her.

" Is this seat taken?" he asked as he pointed at an empty seat at the table.

Rena just stared at him for a few moments before narrowing her eyes. "No it's taken" she said as she put her school supplies in the empty seat. This didn't go unnoticed by Light as he saw that she was lying to him. Too bad for Rena and luckily for Light, there was two more empty seats that were not occupied.

_'Perfect'_ Light thought as he went over to an empty seat. "I guess I'll take this one then" he said as he sat down.

Silence occurred as Rena, now surrounded by school paraphonelia on the right side and Light sitting on the left side, kept eating her lunch.

_'What should I do? Tell him to leave? I wish. I'll just have to speed eat I guess' _thought Rena as she ate her lunch quickly.

_'She seems upset at me. I think it would be wise if I didn't ask her what happened'_ said Light as he ate his lunch slowly.

After a couple of moments, she finished the lunch and threw the garbage away. She quickly picked up her supplies and headed out of the cafe without saying a word.

Light noticed Rena's departure and hurriedly ate the rest of his lunch grabbing his school bag in the process. Light shouted to get her attention. "Hey! Rena-Sempai! Wait!".

Rena ignored him as she went to her next class that she had without Light.

**Zzzzzzzzzz**

Light spotted Rena going into her classroom. "Darn it!" Light then turned around and angrily walked away. Suddenly Ryuk appeared right behind him.

_**" SO HOW DID IT GO? "**_ he asked as his spiky blue hair turned from dark blue to light blue due to a path of sunlight shining in the hallway.

Light looked around to see if anyone was in hearing range. Sensing no one was around he replied, "I couldn't get anything from her since she was in a bad mood to start out with. She got even madder when I didn't leave".

_**" JEESH! IS THIS HUMAN ALWAYS ANGRY"**_ Ryuk pondered as he turned the hallway corner behind Light.

"That's one question that I don't know" Light said as he entered his classroom.

_**" WHAT? SOMETHING THE GREAT LIGHT DOESN'T KNOW?"**_ Ryuk asked sarcastically as he floated around the classroom.

"Shut-up, Ryuk" said Light as he sat down in a desk and waited for the teacher to come in the room.

_**"WHAT EVER LIGHT"**_ said Ryuk as the teacher walked into the classroom and started to lecture.

_'Here's to another day of boring notes'_ Light thought as he copied the notes on the classroom board.

**Zzzzzzzzzzz**

_' Finally! Class is over!'_ Rena thought as she exited the school grounds and headed towards the police headquarters. Since she had school to deal with, Rena was usually the last one to come to the meetings. She flashed her I.D. card to the receptionist and quietly walked into the meeting room. She took a desk in the back of the room and waited for Mr. Yagami to start talking.

Mr. Yagami adjusted his oval-shaped glasses before addressing the other officers. " I have gathered more reports in the case and it seems that there was another 23 victims. But not the victims are dying every hour".

"Every hour? That means it's not a student" someone shouted out. Murmurs were heard about the meeting room before Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. He turned to the back of the room and looked at the computer screen.

"L, what do you think of this?"

A couple moments of silence occurred before L spoke through the computer.

_" Hmmm. Something is not right. It seems that Kira changed his tactics right after we suspected that Kira was a student........" _L said as he trailed off.

More silence occurred before the meeting went on as usual.

"Is there anything else that someone wants to say?" asked Mr. Yagami as he looked at the other officers.

As he said this, three officers got up and headed towards Mr. Yagami's table, placing three slips of paper on it.

"What's this?" asked Soichiro as he looked at the three men. The one in the middle spoke for all of them.

"These are our resignations Chief".

"You got to be kidding me!" Mr. Yagami's was furious as his eyes blazed with anger.

"No sir. It's just that we value our lives. It might have been fun to see L's stunt of egging Kira on but L didn't show his face or name. We on the other hand are right in the open with our names and faces right on our I.D. badges and we don't hide behind a computer! Now for all due respect sir, we are leaving". All three men walked out of the meeting room forever.

" ... Hmph!" Mr. Yagami said as he looked towards the door and then at the now three empty seats. "Well the meeting is over now. You all can go home" said Mr. Yagami as he gathered his items into his briefcase.

Rena exited the room with the remaining officers but sighed as she looked at the empty seats were the three officers used to be. Rena then went to her usual place at the park where the old clock tower was located.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Meanwhile in a dimly lit room with only a computer and an emulator, a shadowy figure was curiously looking at the computer screen until the screen changed to a letter W in old English font.

_" L, here are the files you requested on all 142 people currently working in the Japanese police"._

All 142 files were shown in the figures', or L as he was identified, hands. "Thank you Watari". As L shuffled through the files, he thought to himself _'These are all the files of the Japanese and since Kira had access to confidential information........ somewhere in these files, I will find my answer'. _As he dropped the files unceremoniously, two of the 142 files were separated from the others. The files were about superintendent Yagami and his family and detective Rena Tsukino.

**Zzzzzzzzzz**

After cram school, Light with Ryuk behind him, walked down a street towards his house. The only things lighting up the street were the distant street lights sparcly placed to and fro. Silence that was apparent was suddenly shattered as Ryuk started to talk.

_**" UH LIGHT.... IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ON YOUR SIDE OR L'S BUT I FEEL LIKE TELLING YOU THAT YOU ARE BEING FOLLOWED BY ANOTHER HUMAN. IT'S CREEPING ME OUT".**_

As soon as Ryuk said that, a shadow figure moved behind a street light. Noticing the figure, Light stopped and then proceeded to walk again.

"That's a problem Ryuk. I'll have to deal with him soon" said Light as he entered his house and went up to his room, locking the door in the process. He opened the curtains of his window just in time to see the shadow disappear. As he sat on his computer chair, Light noticed Ryuk staring at him.

"What is it Ryuk?" asked Light as he looked at him.

_**" WELL IT'S JUST......."**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz**

Meanwhile Rena sat on the usual park bench near the old clock tower, looking at the clock every so often._ 'It's almost time.....'._ Suddenly a figure moved behind a tree that was in the park.

"Huh?"

Rena looked behind her, getting up in the process. The shadow disappeared as soon as she looked towards the tree. _'Is someone following me?'_ she asked herself as she walked the perimeter of the tree.

_**DING-DONG!**_

Rena jumped about ten feet in the air at the sound of the clock ringing. "Auggh!" she exclaimed as she huffed and then quieted down as she found out what the sound was. Rena then decided that it was time to go home and was going to face a horror much worse than what transpired.

**Zzzzzzzzz**

" So you are saying that if I make a deal by trading half of my life for some eyes that would make me able to see people's names and life spans?" asked Light as he spun himself and the computer chair to the left.

_**" YUP. THAT'S ALL THERE IS. SO IS IT A DEAL?"**_ asked Ryuk as his already red eyes turned crimson.

"That.... is out of the question! I plan to make a world free of crime. I can't die before I do that, Ryuk. So no eye deal. Got it?" Light rationalized as he turned in the opposite direction.

_**" OK. I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THOUGH"**_ said Ryuk as he shrugged his feathered shoulders.

Light then decided to take the black leathered notebook that had the letters of Death Note on the cover and took out an ink pen out of a container.

_**" WHATCHA DOING LIGHT? "**_ asked Ryuk as he got up from the bed to walk over to Light.

" A little experimenting with the Death Note" said Light as he wrote in the notebook. The remainder of the night was filled with scratching noises as Light continued to write.

The next day, Light woke up early to check the computer files that he hacked from the police.

"Well it seems that the experiments were a success after all. I found out that no one can draw face you haven't seen, can't go from Japan to Paris in one hour and that a person can't write what isn't said. The other ones I tried worked though. I can use this to my advantage" said Light as he pulled out a cell phone.

_**" WHO ARE YOU CALLING LIGHT?"**_ asked Ryuk as he rested on the bed.

Light spun around on his computer chair and faced Ryuk. "Believe or not Ryuk, I'm quite the popular person" he said as he dialed a number that had the name Yuri by it.

At another house, a medium length black hair girl sleepily reached for her cell phone and answered it. "Hello... oh Light! Good morning." Yuri said as she sat up.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Today was Saturday that meant Rena did not have school but she did not want to stay at home either. So here she was again, sitting at her favorite park bench by the old clock tower.

_'Ahh! Peace and quiet'_ she thought as she inhaled some air. Suddenly a gust of wind blew some leaves up in the air along with a couple of flyers. Rena reached up to grab a flying flyer and decided to read it. 'Let's see'.

"_**Come to Spaceland's candy store and get half off a pound of any candy! Hurry as it only counts on Saturday**_...... Wait..Saturday! I better get going!" Rena said to herself as she got up and started to skip to Spaceland.

On the street that led to Spaceland, Rena stopped skipping as she went to see a crowd huddling over something. As Rena looked over to see what happened, she gasped as she saw a person lying dead in the street.

"What happened here?" Rena asked a random crowd member.

"It's weird. The Spaceland bus stopped and this man got out but then suddenly he got ran over by a car. It's terrible!".

"Oh, I see" said Rena as she looked at the Spaceland bus but it looked almost empty besides a girl with medium length black hair. "Poor girl" said Rena as she shook her head. She lost track of time so she asked a crowd member what time it was.

"It's 3 P.M., Miss".

"Thanks" said Rena as she left the scene to go to headquarters.

Soon as Rena left, Light Yagami appeared in the crowd. "The Death Note never fails" he said as he looked at the dead person lying in the street. "You are next, **Raye Penber**" he said to himself as a figure was darting in the shadows.

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**-End-**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Me: Phew! I am done with this chapter at last!!!!! I hope you all liked this chapter. Not only does L suspect Light but he also suspects Rena as well. Dun dun dun!!!!**

_**Translations:**_

**Kaa-san** means Mother

**Odango** means dumpling

**Usagi** mean rabbit**( if you didn't know that by now)**

**Sempai** means someone who is older than you in school

_**Explanations:**_

Ikuko calls Rena, Usagi, because that is the name that she is called by her relatives. Her real name is bzzzzzzt! Ooops! Can't tell you guys just yet.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Hoshiko Megami**_ : Thank you very much. I appreciate that

_**Yay!**_: Sorry I don't know what the school or the headquarters names are. Well, I usually type it on Micro Word but the uploaded says that the file extension is wrong or something so I have to use word pad but I have figured how to make the spacing go away, I hope. Thanks for your support.

_**cosmos_usagi**_: Sorry but Rena isn't going to become a 'Kira' but I will consider your vote though.

_**zodiac1231**_: Why yes I can.. hehehehehe

_**Sesshy's Mistress**_: Thank you so much for your kind words! That's ok. I knew it wasn't right so I am going to edit the first chapter right away. LOL! That's kind of harsh to have Misa die. I'll probably make her get into an accident later on but not right now anyway.

_**Votes:**_

**Light**: 5

**L**: 5

**Matt,Mello, and Near**: 1 each

**Other** (Which I believe is Mikami or Namikawa): 2

**Zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Me: Well, that's it. I hope you liked the long chapter. I plan to update my Naruto/SM cross and Bleach cross first because those need attention the most. See ya! R&R.**


	3. Decision

_**Me: Thanks for all of the reviews, especially Dollface and Sesshy. Also thanks for the favs, alerts and C2 adds.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Sailor Moon. If I owned Death Note; Light, L, Mello, Matt, Namikawa, Wedy, BB and Naomi would still be alive. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain OOCness and spoilers for Death Note.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Esperic Detective by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 3: Decision.**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Coming up to the Japanese hotel suite 3131, the Japanese American FBI Agent Raye Penbar was reflecting on what had happened during his stay in Japan and also in the Kira case. First was following the three families that he was assigned to tail in secrecy was putting a strain on spending time with his fiancée. The people he had to follow didn't seem to be the type who could be Kira. One family did seem a little bit suspicious, especially the eldest child, Rena Tsukino. Something was familiar about her he couldn't figure out what it was in his mind. Secondly was that accidental death of the Spaceland bus that got bus jacked. What he wasn't expecting was to show his identification, none less to a person he was following. He hopefully thought that Light Yagami would keep that information to himself.

As he reached down to the doorknob, he cleared all of his thoughts and opened the door to the room.

"I'm home" he said as he planted his tan 'Detective' hat onto the hat rack near the hotel suite door on the left side of the room. The soft movement of feet moving on the hotel suite's carpet could be heard as Raye's fiancee, Naomi Misora came from the sitting area and came to the hallway to greet Raye from his busy day.

As she got there, she noticed how pale his face was and wonder what had happened.

"Raye? How was work? You seem tired" she asked as Raye threw his tan overcoat over a hotel chair and plummeted down into the sofa chair.

"Would you believe there was a bus jacking today?" Raye said as his hands went behind his head and his attention was aimed at the ceiling of the suite. Naomi carefully sat the tray that was in her hands down onto a coffee table so she wouldn't accidentally spill it because of what Raye had said.

"A bus jacking? But how?" she asked him in a concerned voice as she walked closer to Raye.

"Yeah some idiot took some bus hostage that I happened to be riding. The funny thing is that he got spooked and ran off the bus, getting killed in the progress" he said as he still looked towards the cream colored ceiling. Naomi's face held shock as she tried to process the information in her mind. She then thought of something.

"That sounds highly suspicious. You expect it was Kira?" she asked as her statement caused Raye's attention towards her.

"I'm not at liberty to say Naomi" he said as he stood up from the sofa chair and paced the room.

"I know but what if Kira . . ." Naomi couldn't get anymore words out since Raye butted in the middle of her sentence.

"Now Naomi, you promised me you wouldn't get involved in the Kira case so I would let you come with me to Japan" he said as Naomi walked over to a window and looked out to see the busy streets.

Naomi hung her head down in rejection. "Sorry, it's just a force of habit that's all" she apologized as she then picked up her head and looked at the window as well.

Raye let out a small chuckle before getting away from the window and paced up to a photo located on a higher coffee table. "No, it's all right" he said as he continued to stare at the photo. The picture held a blond girl with long hair with silverfish blue eyes and was located nest to a dark haired woman.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A day later, FBI agent Raye Penbar had suddenly died from a heart attack at 4:42 PM. 11 more agents were killed at the same time as Raye but were at different locations. His last moments were looking into the subway that he had just gotten off from. His last image was that of Light Yagami, who was standing inside of the subtrain and was looking down coldly at the fallen FBI agent.

"Farewell, Raye Penbar.." Was the last words Raye heard before his death.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In not having to go to school today, Rena left her house in her detective uniform instead of her school outfit. She was expected to be at a special conference meeting today. "I wonder what it might be?" she asked herself as she walked down the streets as she was at the Task Force headquarters. The Kira case wasn't going anywhere so she wondered if they finally got more information. As she took a seat in the back, she looked towards the front of the room.

The chief or Soichiro Yagami was located in the front of the room and was about to speak. "I have come to inform you all that we have been followed by FBI agents secretly. It appears Kira felt threatened by them and decided to kill all of them. All 12 of them died of heart attacks, this means that Kira won't just kill criminals but also those who try to catch him. You all have lives to think about if you want to be in this task force or not. If you decide to quit, you won't get demoted so please if you stay, please prepare to put your lives at risk".

After Soichiro's comment, people were exiting the room left and right either mad that L had FBI agents trail them and their family or they were scared of Kira. Rena kept looking around the room eyeing the detectives that were leaving and the ones who were staying. She wasn't as mad as the others because she somewhat knew someone was following her.

After a few moments, only 6 people were left besides Rena. They were Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda Touta ,Mogi Kanzo, Ukita Hirokazu, Aizawa Shuichi and Hideki Ide. The chief looked at all of the empty chairs before commenting to the people left. "6 of us left, well 7 including me" he said as he eyed the remaining detectives.

"Watari and I are still with you" said the laptop that had L's voice coming out from it. The 7 detectives jumped, forgetting that the laptop and Watari were located in the far back .

"Ah yes" the chief said. After a few moments of silence, the detective named Ide got up from his chair. "What gets me is that L over there says he wants to catch Kira but he hasn't even shown his face! I can't fully trust a guy who hides in the shadows. I say if L wants us to keep working on this case, we should meet him in person" he said as he looked over to the white portable computer.

More silence could be heard before the computer starting to give a well thought out answer. "Fine. I'll give you all coordinates to the hotel suite where I am staying. Please try to come in pairs when you come to the hotel but the last group may have three since there is an odd number of people remaining. The meeting will start at 12 o clock midnight so please make arrangements to your family that you will be gone. Also please ask yourselves before entering the hotel if you really want to stay on this case". The computer finished as the familiar L font lettering turned into map directions.

After making the preparations of staying past midnight, they paired of in groups of 2 except 3 people went tino a car. Rena, Soichiro and Matsuda rode in a car together. Rena sat in the back while the chief drove and Matsuda sat in the passenger seat, reading the directions for the chief to follow.

"Man! This is so exciting!" said Matsuda as he spotted the hotel that had just come into their view. "Matsuda! This isn't a game." The chief yelled as he tried to not crash the car into the building while getting angry at Matsuda's outburst. The car swayed before halting to a stop with a high pitched screech and jolted everyone in the car forward. As the car finally shut down, Matsuda hung his head down. "Sorry chief".

Rena steady herself so she would not get dizzy. She straiten out her Capri's before saying, "I'm never riding with you guys again". She then looked at the hotel in wonder as the place was very big. "This place is surely extravagant".

All three of them stared at the hotel a while before they spotted the rest of the task force gathered outside the main doors. There was yelling coming from one of the task members, the same person who was mad that L didn't show his face. Yes, it was deed in fact Hideki Ide. "Grr! I just can't trust a guy who would do something like this! I'm leaving the task force. I won't get involved and I certainly don't want to see this L character" he said as he walked out into the cloudy night. The others stood in silence before Ukita spoke.

"Well I trust L". The others nodded and decided it was time to go in the hotel suite. They had to ride an elevator because the room where L was located on the second floor. Everyone went in pairs of two except one group of people. Rena, Soichiro, and Matsuda were that said group and they went into the elevator. They were the last to arrive but when they got there, the chief went to the suite door first and knocked on it slightly. Moments of silence was heard before it was answered. "It's unlocked! Come in!".

Soichiro went to open the door and they all walked in................................................

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile, news of her fiancée's death reached Naomi's ears. She sat in the dark with only a faint light of a candle could make out the map of her face. A single stream of tears came out of her left eye only.

"Raye's dead...... no he was murdered by Kira" she choked back some sadness in her voice and silently grieved and mourned at the loss of Raye.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**The Esperic Detective**

**Chapter 3: Decision ---end**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: I am sorry it turned out to be a cliffy. Please review this and my other stories that I have. I also am debating whether or not have Rena either to live by herself after her mother gets found out or have her live with the Yagami's because the chief would feel sorry for her. Please PM me for your opinion on this. I am probably go with the later situation so the interaction between Light and her would be more frequent and also L wouldn't have to watch both of them at the same time. Later!..........wait! Here's the poll results (The poll is still open).**_

**Light(Raito): 11 votes ...**

**L (Lawliet): 11 votes ...**

**Near: 3 votes ...**

**Namikawa : 5 votes**

**Matsuda: 1 vote**

**Matt: 1 vote**

**Mello: 1 vote**

**Mikami: 2 votes**


End file.
